


Hey Jealousy

by gagewhitney



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagewhitney/pseuds/gagewhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey can't help herself from bringing it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

They're sitting in companionable silence, waiting for the waitress to come by and take their orders, and Audrey can't help herself from bringing it up.

"How's Jess?" she asks, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. She dips her straw in her iced tea, presses her index finger to the top, brings it up and removes her finger, letting the liquid drop back into the glass. It's a distraction so she doesn't have to look at his face when he smiles goofily and tells her how great his new girlfriend is. Ugh.

"Wouldn't know," he says instead.

She stops doing her straw-syringe thing and looks up at him. He's all of a sudden very curious about the menu, and she knows it's a tactic to avoid her eyes because all he ever orders is pancakes.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"I'm not seeing her anymore."

She's practically dancing inside, wants to run around the diner high-fiving the other patrons, but settles with a simple, "Oh."

He puts down the menu. "It wasn't working. For me. She's a little…"

"Witchy?" she offers, and he smirks.

"Yeah," he nods. "It gets kind of weird over there."

"I can imagine. Too bad," she says, clicking her tongue.

"I know you didn't like her."

"What? Why would I dislike her, Nathan?" She's trying and failing to sound like she's asking a sincere question.

"It was that day last week when she stopped by with lunch, isn't it?" he accuses. "You were upset because you and I usually have lunch together."

"I was not upset." She was absolutely upset. Lunch was their thing, damn it. Not only had Jess brought him a sandwich, but she'd brought one for herself and stayed to eat it. In the office! With her right there!

Really, that was only the tip of the Why Audrey Hates Jess iceberg, but she's not about to tell him that.

"Mmm hmm," he hums. "I think that's kind of payback, anyway."

Her eyes narrow. "Excuse me? Payback for what?"

He sighs. "For every time you and Duke pretended like I wasn't even there and made googly eyes at each other."

"I do not make googly eyes at Duke," she counters.

"Oh, I beg to differ," he scoffs.

"Well, maybe he makes googly eyes at me, but I don't make googly eyes back."

"Well, what was that dinner you guys were planning? The one you were trying really hard to keep a secret from me?" He shakes his finger in her face, like aha! Caught you!

Well, shit, she thinks. "Okay, fine. I made plans to have dinner with him. It wasn't a big deal." Especially after she ditched him and he hooked up with someone else who happened to turn him into an old man by having his poisonous baby. Or whatever.

"It wasn't a big deal?" He says it like he really doesn't believe her.

"No, it really wasn't, and we haven't met up since that one time."

"So you and Duke aren't…?" He kind of mashes his hands together and she's not exactly sure what she's supposed to get from that gesture, but she thinks it's sexual and she doesn't like it.

"No. We're not," she insists, smooshing her hands like he did.

"Oh," he says. He leans back in the Naugahyde seat and crosses his arms over his chest. "Good."

She nods curtly. "And you and the witch aren't." It's a statement, not a question.

"Nope."

"Good."


End file.
